New LIfe
by DarckAngelWriter2010
Summary: (My sequal to Missing)Shanes dad is at it again. But Claire wont let nothing stop her from helping her friends. Even the fact that she is now a Ghost
1. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters or the first few chapters. They are from someone else but they didn't finish so I did. Tell me if you like it. Don't be afraid to tell me what you don't like. Here is a link to the first 5 chapters. The mess with Shane day has nothing to do with it.

http://www._fan_fiction._net/s/5126028/1/Missing get ride of the under scores

I felt Shane's hand pass through my check and I smiled at him. "Claire is that you?" I shook my head yes and smiled.

You could feel an electrical current run through the house as it recognized Claire and was happy to have her home. Claire heard a sharp intake of breath behind her as Eve came out to see what was up with the house.

"Claire Bear?" Eve asked with tears in her eyes. I smiled at her and shook my head yes. Michael came running up the stairs as the house began to practical hum. Claire looked down at her hands to she them becoming less translucent and more corporeal. I felt myself become heavier as I became flesh and blood again.

I started to slide to the ground but Shane surged forward and caught me before I hit the ground. I smiled up at his as Eve started to sob. "Damn I've missed that smile." Shane said as he looked into my eye's.

I smiled up at him and leaned up to kiss him. I broke away from the kiss and he groaned. I stood up and looked at Eve.

Her eyes were wide as dinner plates as she looked at me from next to Michael.

I stepped forward and opened my arms to her. She rushed forward to hug me tightly. She sobbed into my throat and was mumbling words I couldn't hear.

"Eve if you don't calm down and stop crying I'm never going to hear what you have to say." Eve looked at my face and Smiled.

"I've missed you so much Claire Bear. It's been torture these last two months." Clair smiled as they heard someone knocking at the door. Micheal, Shane and Eve ran down the stairs and Shane opened the door.

Richard Morall was standing in the doorway looking at them. "I was told by Amelia I should come and see you. She said something important had just happened." I walked down the stairs after he finished talking.

Richard looked up and when he saw me he looked shocked.

"Hi Richard long time no see huh?" I said to him with a smile.

Comment if you like or even if you don't like. If you really like it I'll write more if not oh well.~CC


	2. Chapter 7

Okay again I do not own the morganville vampire series nor the first few chapters and im sorry I havnt posted in a while. Senior year was hecktic and the chapter I had wrote got erassed. So here it is n plz dont kill me lol :)~CC

Richard looked up at Claire and shook his head. "I must be going crazy." Richard pinched his arm and yelp. "Richard your not dreaming and your not going insane. I'm a ghost but I dont know how its ganna work just yet it may be like it was for michael and it might not. So you said Amelia sent you here?"

Richard nodded his head yes. "She said that there was something going on and she wanted me to see what it was. She felt something from the house and with the way shane's father has been she got worried."

"Well you can tell her it was just me." Claire smiled as Shane wraped his arms around her and leaned his head on her's.

"Mabye you should come with me." Ricard said as he walked out the door and Claire walked after him but when she got to the door she stoped. She couldnt get out the door. "Uh Richard small problem... I cant get out the door." Richard turned to look and tilted his head "So the house wont let you leave?" Richard asked.

"I guess so." Claire said as she once again tried to walk out the door. "It's not letting me. I guess it missed me more than I thought." Claire went into the living room as Richard came back inside.

"Well I guess I'll go talk to Amelia and tell her what is going on." Richard said then he turned to leave.

Okay so im sorry its so short but like I said I had a longer one but it got deleted. If u like post a review if not tell m,e what I can do to make it better. Please review this story. I'll try to review again as soon as posible.


End file.
